Heroes Playdate
by bg.smartypants
Summary: The lead Heroes characters were once kids themselves. In this time they were all friends. When they get together to have a playdate, excitement ensues.


Claire sat in the living room. She was excited for her friends to arrive. Noah was standing in the kitchen (adjacent to the living room) pacing slowly. When the doorbell rang, Claire jumped up and ran to the door. Noah suddenly came to attention and followed Claire to the door at a more leisurely pace. Claire tried to open the heavy oak door, but her four year old arms were no match for the 30 lb weight. Noah laughed kindly at her attempts, and assisted her in letting the natural light into the room.

Standing on the porch of the Bennet household were five year olds Gabriel and Peter. The boys smiled and in unison said "good morning Mr. Bennet." Ando and Hiro ran down the sidewalk towards the house before Noah could close the door.  
"Hiro, you realize you are welcome to use your power in my household," Noah said, as he watched the out of breath boys panting on his doorstep. "One, two, three, four," he counted under his breath, "there should be one of of you." As he spoke, Bob Bishop drove up in a Company issued black car. Elle jumped from the car and ran towards the house as Bob drove away. Before Elle could reach the interior, Claire ran to her and they embraced in a large hug.

The six children followed Noah into the house, where he pointed to the living room to indicate the area where they would be playing. The floor was covered in games, books, DVDs, crayons and paper. Hiro lay down and began to draw; Ando, always the follower, lay down facing Hiro and began to draw as well. The others decided that drawing would be fun and quickly followed suit.  
Gabriel's short attention span lead him to be the first to stop drawing. He walked to the array of games and started to look through the options. When he found the game Life he picked it up and began to put the board together. Peter walked over to Gabriel and began to help set up the board. After it was assembled, the girls walked over and sat down as well. The foursome looked expectantly towards Ando and Hiro, and noticed that Hiro had fallen asleep. Ando walked over to join the others around the board.

When the game had been finished, it was nearing noon. Noah had been working in the kitchen for the better part of an hour to make delicious smelling food for the kids. Hiro, smelling the food awoke from his nap to join the others, he rubbed his eyes to wake himself. Sandra, carrying baby Lyle (barely a year old), came downstairs to join everyone else for lunch. The kids sat down at the kitchen table, while Noah and Sandra put Lyle in his booster seat near the counter. Noah brought plastic plates to each child and Sandra brought them each a plastic cup filled with water. The kids, hungry from a morning of playing together, began to eat talking with their mouths full, about all the other plans they had for playing together that summer.

Because Noah had made her favorite food, marinated chicken and brussel sprouts with a side of breaded macaroni and cheese, Claire ate everything on the plate and also asked for seconds. Peter and Gabriel were having fun eating their food without silverware, levitating it into their mouths. Elle, picky about the way her meat was cooked, sent an electric shock through, warming it. Ando ate everything placed in front of him with no regard for keeping his clothes clean. Hiro remembered what his father had told him about proper eating etiquette and ate carefully and cleaned his plate, but did not ask for seconds.  
After the children had slowed their eating, Claire noticed that Gabriel had not touche his brussel sprouts. "Are you gonna eat it?" She asked looking at the plate. Gabriel grimaced and shook his head. Claire reached over and ate the miniature cabbages off of the plate. With a frown, Gabriel said, "Claire, that's disgusting." Her mouth was full, so she just smiled patronizingly at him. After she had finished his, she ate everyone else's brussel sprouts to prove her point further.

When all the children's plates had been cleared, Noah let the kids outside to play in the backyard. Gabriel and Peter, as the oldest took charge. "Peter or I will fly you up into the air, and then we will throw you back and forth until you're turn is up," said Gabriel, and Peter nodded in agreement. Hiro's turn was first, but before Gabriel could lift him even two feet from the ground, he burst out crying. Ando called up to his friend "you are a hero Hiro!" And Hiro promptly stopped crying and let Gabriel lightly pass him to Peter. Peter could tell the boy was upset and slowly lowered him to the ground while Gabriel lifted Elle into the air. Elle got higher before her heart rate quickened, but she had always been a nervous flyer, and began to electrocute Gabriel so he dropped her the five feet she had been elevated.

Noah, still inside, watched the children play. He had been thinking on the future of these innocent beings. He had powers too of course. Not that The Company knew of them. His sister Angela shared similar powers although his abilities to predict the future were extraordinary and generally very accurate. He thought on the future of the Petrellis (they didn't know they were brothers) and how one would become a killer and the other would try to save the world and his daughter as well. He knew the future of Hiro and Ando's friendship would be rocky but conclusive and that Elle and Claire, although they would soon forget each others companionship now, would reconnect after some time. He smiled as he watched the children play, and turned back toward the files he was looking through.

Ando was not brave enough to embark so Claire was last up to her turn. Peter lifted her and continued to fly higher and higher until he was upwards of 50 feet above the ground. Gabriel was right behind and prepared himself to catch his friend. Peter tossed Claire, be she was heavier than he had anticipated, and she began to plummet before reaching Gabriel. Gabriel was still sore at her for showing him up with her eating of the brussel sprouts, so he waited and let her begin to fall. He had unfortunately not calculated correctly and did not fly fast enough to catch Claire, so she hurtled towards the ground reaching terminal velocity after a few short seconds and hit the ground breaking her back and neck.

Ando and Hiro did not know of Claire's power, and rushed to her side. Peter and Gabriel flew down as fast as they could to help Claire heal. Ando was so distraught that he ran inside to get Noah and started bawling along the way. Hiro steeped back still in shock. Elle stepped over to Claire's mutilated body and slowly attempted to realign the bones to the misshapen form. By the time Peter and Gabriel had landed and Ando had returned with Noah, Claire was beginning to heal and wake up. Sandra rushed outside to help her daughter. The whole party was holding their breath to be sure Claire had healed completely. When she sat up and smiled, everyone let out their breath (they didn't realize they'd even been holding it). Slowly, Noah bent over and lifted the little girl's body and lead a procession inside.

Once inside, everyone sat down in the living room, while a Hatian man walked to each member and placed his hand in their forehead, removing all memories of the event.


End file.
